Kizuna: A Tokiha's Story
by BlackJaded
Summary: Why am I alive! A women who is brought back from the dead by the grace of her powers and strength, now she must use those tools create a new age and once again bring back her torn family.


**A/N: **Hello this BlackJaded but call me BJ as usual, I'm still doing projects for anyone that wants to collaborate with me that's fine. But anyway this is an special fanfic for very special one in the Mai HiME and after you read this you just want to know why, why her? And I'll will say I'm doing this for a reason, nothing more. This will be mini fanfic project and this leading up something. But enough talking, enjoy it! One more thing, This is in HiME universe, not AU!

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Mai HiME and never will man.

_Superstition is to religion what astrology is to astronomy the mad daughter of a wise mother. These daughters have too long dominated the earth. –Voltaire_

_** Kizuna: A Tokiha's Story**_

_Chapter One: Death is no more_

_August 21__st__, 2006……..Paris, France on Wednesday 12:35pm_

"_The target is in position, prepare immediate counter measure as soon possible, hurry into positions now."_

"_Intel, this is Solaris, I'm at position………………"_

"_Good Solaris, time to suit up and this time I hope your first mistake wont be the last one." _

"_Yes, Commander………"_

She takes off her ear piece and heads to building that is close to the Eiffel Tower, wearing a tan brownish coat, black slack pants and with white casual shirt. She continues to heads over the building closer to the tower. As she walks, a figures comes to from the shadows and appears to her.

"Well you look beautiful at least your still the same." Man said calmly.

"My looks are the same, but it's not worth anything to me." She said.

The man took a sigh "I see Maya, well it's time to go to work again, follow me my darling………."

She walks through the dark and sees a large pickup truck nearby, the man opens the back doors and inside it's high tech equipment with TV's, computers and satellites but the one thing most of all was that she looked around and saw her favorite toy that's she uses to go to work.

Meanwhile, it was 78 degrees in Paris and it's about getting hotter in a couple of hours. But it didn't stop a meeting at hand, four black Lexus causal cars made it's way towards the tower for immediate meeting. Today was a festival for a great city, mimes were everywhere, clowns and balloon holders. Everything was expected to be fun as usual. In the midst, their was a young man sitting down eating a hot dog, instead finishing all of it. He threw the rest away and began walking to the Effiel Tower. Then he opened up his cellphone and dialed to his organization.

"_This is Fox here, the packages are here and I think our target has headed to that building nearby the tower."_

"_Do you have the person identified?" _

"_Yes is closing by, I think they're ready and pull another one."_

"_Okay, We'll send the British and French troops to secure the area calmly and get's these people out of here and I'll send BRUCE as well." MI6 intel said._

"_No not BRUCE, he's not ready yet to engage like the last time and-"_

"_Stop being animated Agent Fox, be calm about this he's your prototype and do your job, he will be ready." Intel finishes and hangs up, Agent Fox gritted his teeth, rushing to the target. _

"Is everything set?" The man said

"Yes, all the sensors begins to phase completely, sir." The other started to working on a keyboard with schematics in."

He walked to the armor clad knight and puts his palm on the armor's head.

"How feeling Maya?"

She didn't say anything but just move a little inch.

"Well that the answer I want to hear. It's time to bring for justice to reign upon those who stir this world into oblivion." He slams his fist into the table with utter strength. Now Maya, you must do what your purpose is.

"Yes, Commander Nichol."

"Suddenly her weight and body starts moving with the armor, she takes her weapons and leaves the truck and most of distance, she leaps up and engages out and destroy the chunk side building and into mid air, while sees it including the MI6 agent.

Horrified, he sees the armor suited knight and everyone saw it as well.

"_My God" says to himself. " "I'm too late." _

_MI6 Base_

*Alarms*

"The target………….buggar!"

"Is it on sight, sir." Secretary spoke.

"Hurry up and send the troops immediately." Commander angrily responds fiercely.

_At the Effiel Tower_

"Finished it up now, Mr. Alexandros!" Old man said, while Alexandros working on the signing signatures of contract and money for the package to be delivered. Meanwhile one of guards approach the old man and whispered to his ear.

"The target is near, Elder Genryu." The guard spoke.

"It's done!" Alexandros finished the signatures.

"Very well then!" He snapped his fingers to send one of the guards for a large briefcase strolling down and sends to it Alexandros guards.

"Be careful, she's very fragile, you know." The monk spoke to the agent.

"Elder Genryu, you know that SEARRS will do anything to keep the formula-"

"Lord Genryu, Haku-woman has appeared and she getting close."

"Damn those fools, I though secretely protected by MI6 and kept away form the public. This is sheer embaressment for and you must ashamed Mr. Alexandros for giving not protecting us enough."

"Mr. Alexandros bowed and then shoots Lord Genryu in the head."

"Lord Genryu" The monks were shocked at death of Genryu. Then Mr. Alexandros changed his voice into a feminine one."

"Well looks like I'll having more fun than you Maya Tokiha, now let's bloodbath begin………….." She opens her mask and reveals a black haired woman with red eyes and curling lips that even make men would attract her.

"Monks, kill her for Ganryu sakes, do not fail the Elders of the Akimbo."

…………………………………..

As for the next twelve minutes, the mission was over the casualties were bigger than expected.

_August 24__th__ 2006, at an Unknown place in Northern Russia_

"Damn it cold in here, looks like were gonna stranded in here until Commander Nichol give us another briefing." He gives a cup of coffee to an old women with orange hair and brown eyes.

"Geez I wished I could go for another trip after this and for what you did back their in France, now your talk of the town Maya." The man said but the women didn't say anything nor didn't drink her coffee, the man looked kinda of startled and drank his coffee.

As her eyes stared under her skin, she began to think on how many people live she had taken and even for one price, but the one thing most she thinked about the most is that death was waiting as the most part, she was death herself.

………………………._FLASHBACK_

"Is she the one?" A man said

"Yes" The other man spoke!

"Well at least she's the strongest materializers out there, I wonder will she be ready for the new age until that time comes."

"Don't worry Mr. Roji, her power will lead us to where we have lost a long time ago."

The both look at cryogenic state of an naked women and they both agree, power is worth to them and change the world.

_A/N:I had a vision on this, a long time ago and I had to do something about this story and but it just cracks on me so much that I love this character so, always I wanted to do a fanfic about Mai mother, even for me this is too good. You will know much more about this story enough though. _


End file.
